Reliving the Past
by hello motto
Summary: (Chapter 8, 9,and 10 up!)Set before TFATF. A view on how Dom and Letty got together. Might change rating.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from The Fast And The Furious. I might change the title later cause I don't really like it that much. I don't think it really fits. Anywayz, Enjoy!  
  
Reliving the Past: Chapter 1: Letty's POV:  
  
That one night scared the living shit out of me. I came home late from school that night. I had gotten detention from beating the shit out of this sick perverted jock. He touched me in private places left to the imagination. I can't believe I dated him. Dom had told me he was a no good bastard which was kind of strange. He would never say that to me. He always thought I was just some annoying little pest that he didn't want to deal with and now all of a sudden he's bagging on the guys I date saying they're not good enough to go out with me. It seems that ever since I turned sixteen a couple weeks ago, he's looking out for me more. Weird.  
  
I dropped my backpack by the stairs and called for Mia but I didn't get a response. I searched all over the house for her but I didn't see her anywhere. She's probably still at the store. I walked into the living room and stopped, looking at a picture of Mr. Toretto, Dom, Mia, Vince, and me. We were at the beach where we always go in the summer. I picked it up and traced it with my fingers. Small tears were forming in my eyes and I blinked them away. I still couldn't believe it. Mr. Toretto died last week. All because of Kenny Linder. That bastard clipped his bumper making Mr. Toretto crash into a wall, his car flaming. Dom tried to go to him but security kept holding him back. That was the first time I saw Dom cry. After the incident, he was never the same. He wouldn't eat anything or talk to anyone. All he did was work in the garage, isolating himself from everyone and everything around him. Everyone started feeling worse. He wasn't our Dom now. Not anymore.  
  
I set the picture frame down and sat down on the couch, turning on the T.V. I heard the front door slam and turned to see who it was. My eyes grew wide. I saw Dom standing there, blood covered all over him. His eyes were bloodshot red and he was shaking uncontrollably. I shut off the T.V. and walked up to him, looking directly in his eyes. He looked back at me and quickly pulled me in his arms, giving me a tight hug. Tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed them away. "Shhh," I whispered, hugging him back. After a minute, I pulled away and stared back into his watery eyes. "What happened?" I asked softly, caressing his cheek. He silently shook his head and wiped his eyes, not replying. I nodded and sighed. "Lets get you cleaned up," I said, taking his hand and leading him to his upstairs bathroom.  
  
I shut the door and locked it, turning to Dom. He was sitting on the counter, his eyes dazed on the tiled floor. I walked up to the sink and started washing a small towel. Dom took off his shirt and threw it to the side. A shiver ran up my spine as I ran my eyes over his body. He turned and stared back at me. I quickly turned away, blushing a little. What the hell? Why am I blushing? I never blush! I shook my head as he hopped off the counter and walked over to the shower. He turned it on and walked back up to me, turning me around. He took the towel away from my hands and shut off the faucet. Turning back to face me, he grabbed the hem of my shirt, tugging on it. He raised my shirt over my head and threw it to the side, never taking his eyes off mine. Dom wrapped his arms around my torso and unclasped my bra, sliding the straps off my shoulders, making it drop on the ground. I placed my hands on the button of his pants, slowly undoing them. I let them drop on the ground as well as his boxers. He slowly undid my pants, sliding them down my legs with my black lacey underwear. I stepped out of them, looking into his eyes. He took my hand and led me in the shower, shutting the drapes.  
  
Water trickled down our bodies as he held me closed to him, his head nuzzling my neck. I pulled away and looked questioningly in his eyes. I thought he hated me. Why is he doing this? He stared back into mine and slowly tilted his head down, capturing my lips with his. He licked the outside of my lips, making me open them. He slowly entered, his tongue caressing mine lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. After a long moment, he pulled away and leant his head on my shoulder, laying a soft kiss on my neck. He was sobbing uncontrollably, tears dripping down from his red eyes. All there was to hear was the water running and a nineteen-year-old man, crying his eyes out of misery.  
  
Since I'm almost done with one of my stories, I'm starting a new one right now. I wanted to see what you guys think of this. That's why I posted it this early. Please tell me if I should continue or not.  
  
~ML/Alysia~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Reliving the Past: Chapter 2: Letty's POV:  
  
2 YEARS LATER  
  
I was running laps around the track after school like I usually do. Ever since Dom got sent to Lompoc two years ago, I've been coming to my high school everyday running a mile or two around the track. I guess I wanted to take my mind off of everything: the garage, the store, school, and.Dom.  
  
I missed him. He got sent to Lompoc for five years for beating the shit out of Kenny Linder with a wrench. I still remember the look on Mia's face when the judge announced his sentence. It looked like she had been shot in the face. It hurt me to see her like that. She's so quiet ever since then. All I could get from her was a yes or no or just a nod. Vince had visited Dom a couple moths after and found out that he was getting out in two years instead of five on good behavior. When Mia found out, she was talking to everyone again. It made me happy to see her happy again.  
  
After I was done, I walked back to my Nissan 240SX, sweating like hell. I opened the driver side door and got in. I picked up my cell from the passenger seat and checked my messages. I got a new message from Mia: "Hey Lett! Dom's getting out today! Can you pick him up? Vince is getting some parts for his car and I'm jammed at the store. He gets out at four, ok? Thank you babe! Bye!"  
  
I sighed as I set my phone down. Dom. I'm finally going to see Dom after two years. I smiled as I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. I pulled up in the parking lot about an hour or two later and went inside.  
  
Dom's POV:  
  
I sat in the waiting room patiently with my bag right beside me. I've been waiting here for almost an hour and I didn't give a shit. I was too excited. Who wouldn't be? I'm getting out of this hellhole! I'm finally going to see my family: Mia, Vince, and.Letty.  
  
I smiled at the thought of Letty. She's the one that kept me sane all these years. I thought of her everyday through everything I did. I dreamed of her every night when I went to sleep. I don't know why, though. When she was younger, I didn't like her at all. I didn't hate her or anything; I was just so annoyed with her. She always followed me around always asking me about cars, wanting to learn more. I always cursed at her, telling her to go away and leave me alone but I never said I hated her. I don't think I ever could. Ever since the incident two years ago, she was always right by me, supporting me. She wrote me letters asking how I'm doing and when I'm coming home and I always responded. I still remember that night when I kissed her. I think she forgotten it but I haven't. I would never forget that night. It was the first time I that I've grown to like her more than just a sister. But.that's not possible.is it?  
  
I looked up and saw a woman at the counter signing some papers. She had black addidas shorts and a white tank top on with white and silver addidas running shoes. Her hair was tied up in a small ponytail with some strands hanging down on her sweaty face. I licked my lips as my eyes roamed over her perfect body, savoring every perfect curve. Damn! I need some of that!  
  
When she was done, she turned around and smiled sweetly at me, her eyes sparkling. I stood up and stared at her. For some reason, I felt like I knew her. I took a minute and looked in her chocolate brown eyes. My eyes went wide. Letty. My Letty. I smiled. "Hey Lett," I said, putting my arms around her, giving her a tight hug.  
  
"Hey Dom," she whispered, hugging me even tighter. It felt so good to be in her arms. So right.  
  
Since y'all like this story, it makes me happy. Thank you for reviewing. The story I'm almost done with has about 2 or 3 or...maybe...4 chapters left and I'm working on it right now, ok! Luv y'all! Please Review! It would really mean a lot to me.  
  
~ML/Alysia~ 


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you waiting for Camping Trip, I'm working on it. So you're gonna have to wait a couple days or maybe more. I'm trying to get the last couple chapters out and maybe just post them all together. I don't know how long that will take but just be ready for it, aight? I love y'all! For now, Enjoy Reliving the Past!  
  
Reliving the Past: Chapter 3: Letty's POV:  
  
I pulled away and examined him closely. Damn! He's.huge! Sure Dom had muscles before but not as huge as these. I mean.damn! I guess prison life did his figure well. My eyes trailed up to his now shiny shaved head. I grinned. Dom had always talked about shaving his head bald. He always told me that he would do it someday and I always laughed at him, not believing it. I always thought he loved his hair and would chicken out of it but I guess I was wrong. I raised my hand to touch it but stopped, looking unsure. Dom smiled and took my hand, placing it on top of his stubbly head. "It's ok," he said, chuckling a little, "you can touch it."  
  
I nodded and ran my hand over it. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. "It's different, isn't it?" he grinned, "Told you someday I would do it."  
  
"Yeah. You did," I smiled, dropping my hand, "lets get out of here and get you home." Dom smiled and grabbed his things, following me out the door. I looked him up and down as we walked to my car. I still can't believe this is Dom. My Dom. He looks so different. You can barely notice it's him.  
  
"Yes?" Dom said, as we stopped at my car. "See something you like, Lett?" he smirked.  
  
"Yeah-I mean no! I mean.JUST SHUT UP AND GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" I growled, stubbornly getting in.  
  
"Whatever you say, hunny," he chuckled, getting in and shutting the door. I rolled my eyes, muttering curses at him as I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.  
  
"So, why are you all sweaty and shit?" he asked as I pulled into the freeway.  
  
"Just came from running," I replied, rolling down my window.  
  
He nodded and turned away. "What?" I asked, annoyed, "you haven't seen a sweaty girl before?"  
  
He looked at me for a minute and grinned, shaking his head. "Yeah," he smirked as he raised his eyebrows up and down, laughing seductively, "I have."  
  
"You're sick!" I snarled, glaring icily at him.  
  
"Yep!" he nodded, smiling.  
  
"Even though you look different, you're still the same," I muttered.  
  
"Same to you, Letty," he replied, looking at me with smiling eyes.  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Ain't gonna happen."  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dom!!"  
  
"Damn! You know, you're such a pain in the ass!"  
  
"Do you want me to drop you off here? Because I WILL do it!"  
  
Dom just shook his head, chuckling. "Still the same old Letty."  
  
"DOM-"  
  
"But I never wanted you to change. Ever." He stated, smiling at me sincerely. I stared at him for a second and sighed. Damn! I hate him!  
  
I parked up on the drive way and shut the engine off. I sat back in my seat and turned to Dom, giving him a soft smile. "You ready?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled back and nodded. We got out and walked up to the front door. I unlocked it and stepped inside, Dom following right behind me.  
  
"Mia's at the store and she'll be coming home in about an hour and Vince is getting parts for his car and you know how long he takes when he does that," I said, shutting the door, "So.it's just gonna be you and me for now."  
  
He nodded and walked into the living room. I went inside the kitchen and made two bologna sandwiches for us. I stepped inside the living room with two sandwiches in my hands and saw Dom sitting on the couch, looking at my high school senior yearbook. I sat down beside him and placed the plates on the table in front of us. I saw him look at my picture and smile. "You're beautiful, Lett," he said softly, trailing his fingers over my picture.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered, feeling my cheeks heating up.  
  
"Yeah. I mean from the tomboyish wreck you were, you look pretty good," he smirked as I slapped him upside the head, failing to hide my smile.  
  
"I'm kidding, Lett," he laughed, as he looked me in the eyes, "You're gorgeous."  
  
I looked at him, squinting my eyes a little. What the hell was up with him? He never acted like this before when he was around me. Except for.that night. I shook my head, erasing the thought. He probably already forgot it anyway. Like there's even a chance of us getting together.is there?  
  
"Letty!" Dom sang, waving his hand in front of my face, "you there?"  
  
"Huh?" I replied, snapping out of my thoughts, "Oh! Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Lost you there for a minute," he smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm back," I said, returning his smile, "what were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying that you've changed a lot ever since I went away. You've been passing school and helping out around the house, the store, and at the garage-"  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Vince."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, I'm proud of you, Lett."  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm. Proud. Of. You." He repeated slowly.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks," I whispered, giving him a soft smile.  
  
"You changed in other ways too," he smirked, shutting the yearbook, "And lets just say I'm MORE than proud of that!"  
  
I glared at him as I tackled him, his back slamming against the cushion of the couch. "Shut up!" I growled, pinning his arms on each side of his head.  
  
"Make me," he smirked, shoving his arms out of my grasp. He wrapped his arms around me and turned around so he was on top of me, his lips centimeters from mine. "Dom," I said quietly, looking in his eyes.  
  
"Shh," he whispered, caressing my cheek.  
  
"I just wanted to say welcome back," I continued, never taking me eyes off his.  
  
"Glad to be back," he smiled, slowly placing his lips on mine.  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
~ML~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Reliving The Past: Chapter 4: Letty's POV:  
  
I felt shivers run through my body as he kissed me. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I heard him growl low in his throat wanting, craving for more. I smiled and decided to give him just that. I let my arms dropped to the hem of his shirt and raised it over his head, dropping it to the side. He ran his hand up my shirt, massaging the small of my back. "Dom," I groaned into his mouth. I placed my hands on the button of his pants but he quickly grabbed it, pulling away from me. He sat back on the couch and leaned forward, running a hand over his stubbly head. I crawled up behind him and wrapped my arms over his shoulders, laying soft butterfly kisses on his neck. He leaned his head back on my shoulder for a minute but quickly stood up, pacing around the room. "What?" I asked him, annoyed.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that," he replied, still pacing.  
  
I blinked. "What? Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not right, Letty," he answered, stopping to look at me.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm 21. You're 17-"  
  
"Turning 18."  
  
Dom looked at me for a moment and sighed, walking up to me and sitting down. He looked into my eyes and gave a sad smile. "Letty, it's just not gonna work. I'm sorry."  
  
"But YOU moved on ME!" I growled, my anger building up, "YOU kissed ME! You act like you want me but other times you act like you don't want anything to do with me! Make up your own damn mind Dom! It's either you do or you don't! Pick one!"  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"Pick one!"  
  
He stared at me for a long moment and turned away, closing his eyes. "I.don't."  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes and I tried so hard to fight them back but failed. "But.that night."  
  
"That night was-"  
  
"Don't say it!" I interrupted, placing a finger on his lips.  
  
"A mistake," he continued, "that night never should have happened."  
  
I dropped my finger and looked away, blinking away my tears. "You know what, Dom? From now on.don't ever EVER.touch me again," I whispered menacingly.  
  
Dom looked at me with sad eyes and hesitantly nodded.  
  
Mia barged into the door and dropped her bags, running over to Dom. As Dom got up, she jumped on him, giving him a tight hug. "Dom!" she squealed, tears running down her cheeks. Dom smiled and hugged her back even tighter. Mia pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Welcome back bro!" she grinned.  
  
"Thanks Mi," Dom smiled.  
  
Mia looked him up and down and glared at him. "Put you're shirt on!" she yelled, handing him his shirt, "what the hell's the matter with you?!"  
  
"Everything," I mumbled.  
  
They both looked at me and I just turned away. Mia gasped. "Letty! Crying! That doesn't mix!" she smirked.  
  
"Shut up, Mia!" I playfully growled at her.  
  
"Seriously," she continued, "why are you crying?"  
  
"Just happy Dom's home. That's all," I lied, putting on a fake smile. She bought it and hugged Dom some more. I shook my head. So much for a new start.  
  
Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Reliving The Past: Chapter 5: Letty's POV:  
  
It was just Dom and I again, alone. Vince called a couple minutes ago and asked for Mia to pick him up because he didn't want to drive his car before putting in the parts. What a pussy but I love him.  
  
We were sitting on the couch, each of us on each end. We were trying to stay as far apart from each other as we could, making sure we weren't touching each other. Dom's arm rested on the arm of the couch, his head resting in his hand. I was flipping through channels, failing to find anything good to watch. I then flipped to the Speed channel, finding a NASCAR race on. I set the remote down and sank back in my seat, sighing. I glanced at Dom and saw his eyes droop and flutter back up again, trying to focus. I had to smile. I couldn't help it. He was so cute.  
  
I grabbed a pillow from my side and threw it at him. It hit the side of his head and shoulder, making him jump a little. He looked at me and arched an eyebrow. I smirked. "You have to stay awake for Vince's sake," I smiled.  
  
He shook his head and laid his head back on his hand, watching the race. I looked at him for a minute and shook my head, turning back to the T.V. A minute later, a pillow hit me hard in the side and fell to ground. I looked over to Dom and saw him sink back in his seat, smirking. I smirked back. "Oh, it's on!" I growled as I grabbed the pillow and through at him. Dom dodged it, laughing. He stood up with his pillow threw it at me. It hit me in the stomach and fell back on the floor. I stood up and smirked. I charged at him and tackled him to the ground. I pinned his arms over his head and straddled him. "I thought you didn't want me to touch you anymore," he said softly.  
  
I shrugged. "I lied."  
  
He smiled and rolled over so that he was on top of me. He dropped his hands to my sides and started tickling me. I laughed, fidgeting and rolling. "Stop!" I shouted, laughing.  
  
"Make me!" Dom chuckled, tickling me even more.  
  
"Dom!" I yelled.  
  
Dom just laughed and continued. After a minute of laughing and struggling, he stopped. He straddled me and placed each of his hands on each side of me, looking in my eyes. He brushed a strand of hair from my face and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, Letty," he whispered.  
  
I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it," I said, getting up, "You don't want to be with me, that's fine. I don't want to be wasting my time."  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"Dom, just lay off of it, aight?! You made up you're mind. Now we both have to deal with it."  
  
He looked at me with sad eyes and got up, picking up the pillows and throwing them back on the couch. I sighed and walked over to the stairs, taking a step. "I'm going to take a shower," I said, turning to him.  
  
"Ok," he replied with no emotion in his voice. I shook my head and continued up the stairs.  
  
Thanx for the reviews!!! Keep 'em comin'!!^_^  
  
~ML~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Reliving the Past: Chapter 6: Rated R: Letty's POV:  
  
I came downstairs with a small towel draped across my shoulders. I was wearing a white a tank top with Dom's gray boxers, showing my golden brown arms and legs. I've been wearing Dom's boxers ever since he went away. They were just so comfortable.  
  
I stepped in the living room and found Dom and Vince sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. They saw me and smiled. "Hey, Lett!" Vince grinned.  
  
"Hey!" I replied softly, glancing over at Dom. He just smiled at me and nodded. I think he still felt bad about what happened. Well, whatever. He made up his mind once and for all. No problem of mine.I hope.  
  
"V!" Mia called from the kitchen, "Can you come here for a sec?"  
  
Vince shook his head and sighed getting up. I watched as he went into the kitchen and looked over at Dom. He got up and walked over to me. "You look good," he smirked, rubbing my arms.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled, shivering at his touch. I looked down at his boxers and smirked, "I figured you wouldn't mind."  
  
"I don't," he replied, shaking his head. He laid a soft kiss on my forehead and went into the kitchen. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. It was like I was possessed. I couldn't even blink. I shook my head and walked in the kitchen after him.  
  
"V!" Mia whined, "C'mon! Please!"  
  
"NO!" Vince growled, "I won't do it!"  
  
"Do what?" I asked, leaning against the counter next to Dom.  
  
"He won't try the pasta I made for dinner," Mia answered, glaring at Vince.  
  
"Why not?" Dom replied, arching an eyebrow, "Mia's the best cook here."  
  
"Dawg, she tried to poison me last time," Vince said, pointing to Mia.  
  
"What?!" Mia and I growled in unison.  
  
"Remember? After I ate that steak she cooked two days ago, I had a stomach ache and I was passing gas everywhere!" he said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Um, V.that was my fault," I replied, raising my hand, "I was the one that cooked that."  
  
"You did?" Vince arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," I answered nervously.  
  
He looked at Mia and glared at her. "Why the hell did you let her cook? You know she can't cook for shit!"  
  
"Hey!" I interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, babygirl," he replied, raising a hand at me, "but it's true."  
  
I thought about it for a minute and nodded with a pout on my face. Dom chuckled, rubbing my back softly.  
  
"I told her I was gonna be late coming home and I told her to cook it because I didn't think cooking a steak would be that hard!" she growled, glaring at me.  
  
I turned away and buried my face in Dom's shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Fine," Vince sighed, walking over to Mia, "Let me try it."  
  
Mia grinned and scooped up some pasta with a fork, blowing it for Vince to taste it.  
  
My head was still buried in Dom's shoulder, but I couldn't help but smile. He smells so good.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better," Dom whispered in my ear, grinning, "I can't for shit either."  
  
I raised my head off his shoulder and looked at him, smiling. He kissed my head and smiled back. For some reason, I didn't mind that his hand was on my ass, rubbing it soothingly.  
  
Luv y'all! Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Reliving the Past: Chapter 7: Letty's POV:  
  
"Damn, Mia! You did it again!" Dom chuckled, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Yeah," Vince said, rubbing his stomach, "I don't think I can eat another bite.oooooh! PIE!"  
  
We laughed and rolled our eyes as we watched Vince devour it all. "Where does he keep it all?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know but whatever he has.I want it!" Mia replied, grinning.  
  
"You would," Dom smirked.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You both shut up!" I interrupted, sighing.  
  
They laughed and nodded. Mia looked at me and smiled a sweet smile. "What?" I spat annoyed.  
  
"You know that jock you beat the shit out of two years ago?" she asked, taking a drink out of her orange juice.  
  
"Yeah," I snickered.  
  
"Yeah, well he's dating Jennifer Tran."  
  
I saw Dom tense up a bit but I didn't pay any mind to it. "Yeah. I figured. I mean, his head is like this big," I said, showing a small gap between my hands, "but his dick is like-"  
  
"OK!" Dom interrupted as I increased the gap, "I think we get the picture, Lett."  
  
I smirked. "You're just jealous," I said, slyly.  
  
"Tch," Dom replied, arching an eyebrow, "Of what? Of a perverted jackass that's feeling up a slut? Yeah, jealous."  
  
"Yeah, well at least he's getting some," I smirked.  
  
Dom picked up a dinner roll and threw it at me. I caught it and took a bite. "Thanks," I grinned. He laughed and gave me a small wink.  
  
Dom, Mia, and Vince were sitting in the living room watching Jet Li in The Defender. I was washing the dishes since it was my night to do it. I had my boom box with me listening to Nelly's Ride Wit Me. I was dancing to the beat as I was rinsing the dishes.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
I turned around and saw Dom leaning against the doorway, smirking.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.  
  
"A while," he grinned, walking over to me. "I like the way you dance," he whispered in my ear sexily. He placed his hands on my hips and danced us seductively to the beat.  
  
He leaned his forehead against mine, breathing softly. I closed my eyes, softening in his touch. "My hands are wet," I muttered.  
  
Dom chuckled deep in his throat. "I don't care."  
  
I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, hooking my index fingers in his back belt loops. Dom pulled me closer to him so I against his chest and smirked, slowly leaning his head down to meet my lips.  
  
"Hey guys," Vince interrupted. We quickly let go of each other and smiled nervously.  
  
"Hey," we replied in unison.  
  
Vince looked at us awkwardly then shook his head. "I don't even wanna know," he sighed, throwing the popcorn bag in the trash. With one last smirk, he walked back into the living room and continued watching the movie.  
  
Dom and I looked at each other and smiled. "Do you need an help?" he asked, glancing at the dishes.  
  
"No," I shook my head, "I'm fine."  
  
"Ok," he smiled. He kissed my cheek and left. I sighed and went back to washing the dishes with Dom in my mind.  
  
I was at my house, alone in the dark. I didn't know why I was here. I haven't been around here ever since I was eleven. Everything feels so strange here though.  
  
I heard noises from upstairs and walked over to it. I heard two people yelling and screaming in my mom and dad's room. I opened the door slowly and saw my mom screaming at my dad and vice versa. I shut the door quietly and heard someone weeping in my room.  
  
I slowly walked up to the door and opened it. My eyes grew wide. It was.me. A little ten year old me was laying in my bed, sobbing softly. I walked up to my small bed and sat down, watching the little me cry her eyes out. I raised my hand to touch her face but it went right through her. Like she was hologram. What the hell?  
  
I heard a door slam shut and someone stomping down the stairs. The little me jumped out of her bed and opened her door, rushing out. I got out and walked back downstairs, stopping at the end of the steps.  
  
I saw my little me clinging to my mom's leg, tears streaming down her face. "Mommy!" my little me cried, tugging on my mom's pant leg, "don't leave me, mommy! Please! I'll be a good girl, I promise!"  
  
My mom knelt down and caressed my cheek with her thumb, smiling softly. "This isn't about you, Leticia. You're father doesn't want me anymore. Mommy has to go."  
  
"No!" my little me whined, wrapping her small arms around my mom, burying her face in my mom's shirt. "I don't want you to go!"  
  
My mom pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Letty," she whispered softly. She got up and turned to the door.  
  
"NO!" my little me cried, running up to my mom and hugged her from the back, "Mommy! Don't go! Don't leave me, mommy! Please! Mommy!"  
  
"DON'T GO!" I shouted, waking up. I sat up quickly and looked around, heaving. It was just a dream. A nightmare. I laid back down in my bed and tried going back to sleep, but couldn't. The nightmare kept haunting me.  
  
I got up and opened my door, stepping out. I walked across the hall to Dom's room and hesitantly, laid soft knocks on the door. A few seconds later, Dom opened the door; his eyes open just a slit.  
  
I smiled at him nervously. "Hey," I whispered, "I can't sleep. Do you mind.if.I can.can.."  
  
Dom smiled softly and pulled me in his room, shutting the door. I crawled in his bed and laid down on my side. Dom crawled in after and pulled the covers over us. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Thanks Dom," I whispered, closing my eyes.  
  
He just smiled and held me close to him, making me feel safe. I fell into a blissful sleep, not before hearing Dom mutter, "you're always welcomed in my bed, Lett."  
  
There's the next chapter!!!! I'm sorry for taking a long time!!! I'm making a site (kinda it's an ezboard) with one of my friends and I was busy planning and starting and shit that I kinda forgot to put this chapter up! I'm sorry! I'll try to put another one tomorrow or the day after! Ok! I'm sorry! Please Review!!!  
  
~ML~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Reliving the Past: Chapter 8: Rated R: Letty's POV:  
  
I woke up to see Dom sleeping peacefully beside me. He lay on his side, facing me. He had his arm around my waist, cuddling me. He was breathing softly, his breath trickling down my face. I smiled. I love the feel of him. I feel so comfortable when I'm around him.  
  
I checked the clock and read 7:00 in big red numbers. Shit! I have to get to school! I sat up and gently lifted his arm off me. I got up and laid it back down on the bed, walking over to his bathroom. Not even bothering to shut the door, I turned the shower on and took off my clothes, smirking as Dom opened one eye and stared at me, grinning.  
  
A couple minutes later, I got out, wrapping a towel around me. I stepped back into Dom's room and smiled, seeing him still laying there, faking his sleep. I walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "I know you're awake," I whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
He just smirked and pulled me back into bed. "Where do you think you're going?" He smiled, pulling me closer to him.  
  
"Hell," I sighed. He looked at me confusingly and I smiled. "School."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. So let me go!"  
  
"Why?" he smirked.  
  
"Because I have to get dressed," I answered, rolling my eyes.  
  
"I'll dress you," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, right. Dom, let me go!" I growled, struggling in his grasp.  
  
"Fine," he chuckled, unwrapping his arms around me, "but you owe me."  
  
"Whatever, D." I got up and walked over to his door.  
  
"Letty!" Dom called.  
  
I turned around, looking annoyed. "What?" I spat.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he said softly, giving me a sweet smile.  
  
I soften a bit and returned the smile. "Thanks Dom."  
  
After school was over, I walked into the parking lot to my car but stopped. I saw that perverted asswipe standing next to my baby, waiting for me. After setting my glare on my face, I walked over to my car.  
  
He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Lett," I greeted.  
  
"Hey, Mike," I muttered, walking past him to the driver's side. "Heard you were dating that slut," I said, unlocking my door.  
  
"You heard right," he smiled, "But we broke up."  
  
"Awww. Boohoo," I replied with no emotion in my voice.  
  
"Look, Letty. I broke up with her because all she wanted was sex," he explained, laying his hand on the hood of my car.  
  
"That's what you wanted, right?" I sneered, glaring at him, "And DON'T touch my car."  
  
He quickly took his hand off and placed it inside his jacket. "That's not all what I wanted," he replied, looking in my eyes, "I wanted a real relationship. You know, like, where it's all about feelings and all that. Not just sex. But she couldn't give me that."  
  
"Aww. Cry Me A Fucking River," I snarled.  
  
"Letty, I'm sorry aight? I've changed. Look can we just start all over again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"I'm never gonna forgive you for what you did two years ago after I said no to you several times. Why should I be with someone who doesn't respect me?"  
  
"And you think Toretto respects you?!"  
  
I stopped for a minute and squinted my eyes at him. "What?"  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Letty," he said, shaking his head, "I know for a fact that you like him. Even when we were dating, every time you would talk or look at him, your eyes would light up and you would get lost in your own little world!"  
  
"That's not-"  
  
"True?" he interrupted, raising his eyebrows, "yeah, right."  
  
"Fine. You're right," I nodded, "you're absolutely right. I do like him. Hell, I probably even love him! But atleast he comes closer to me than you ever will be."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
I just smiled and got in my car.  
  
He looked at me awkwardly and walked up to the window. "What?" he asked, confusingly.  
  
I looked at him and smirked. "Back it the fuck off! Because I'm taken!" I growled, pushing on the accelerator and drove off, leaving him in a cloud of car exhaust.  
  
I parked up on the driveway and got out, taking out my stuff. I heard voices from the back of the house and walked over. I saw Dom tending the barbeque and Vince setting up the table. I walked over to Dom slowly, looking around. He looked at me and smiled. "What's going on?" I asked, confused.  
  
"We're having a little barbeque in your honor," he grinned.  
  
"My honor?"  
  
"Yeah. Happy Birthday Babygirl," he smiled, kissing my cheek.  
  
"You guys are all doing this for me?" I asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah," he grinned, arching an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't we? You're family, Lett."  
  
I smiled. Family. I love my family.  
  
~ML~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Reliving the Past: Chapter 9: Letty's POV:  
  
I went inside the house from the back, seeing Mia making a salad. "How ya livin' Mi?" I grinned, walking to the refrigerator and taking out a cold bottle of Dasani.  
  
"I'm great!" she smiled, washing some lettuce, "Happy Birthday, Lett."  
  
"Thanks," I replied, taking a long drink.  
  
"You know, my brother has the hots for you," she smirked.  
  
I spit out my water and looked at her disbelievingly. "What?"  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, placing my water bottle on the counter.  
  
"He wouldn't stop talking about you today. Letty this, Letty that. It was getting a little annoying. He's the one who came up with this whole idea of having a barbeque and starting a party tonight just for you."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah. And from the way you're eyes are lighting up, I'd say you like him too."  
  
I just looked away, feeling my cheeks heating up. Maybe there is a chance for Dom and I to get together. Maybe.  
  
I walked back outside and saw Dom sitting on a chair, looking at the sky. I smiled and walked over to him. I sat on his lap and smirked. He looked at me and smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, securing me. "Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hey," I whispered back, playing with the button on his shirt. "Thank you," I said softly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For setting up all of this for me.and.for just being you."  
  
He just smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Mia said you have the hots for me," I smirked.  
  
Dom quickly took his head off my shoulder and arched and eyebrow. "She did?"  
  
I nodded. He looked back at the house and then back to me. I looked in his eyes and smiled. "So.is there maybe a chance that.we could.maybe."  
  
Dom smiled. "Maybe," he shrugged. He kissed my cheek and went back to the grill. I shook my head and got up, walking over to him.  
  
Vince walked up the driveway, carrying a grocery bag in his hand. "What's in there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You'll find out," he smirked, walking in the house.  
  
I looked at Dom and he just smiled, flipping the chicken.  
  
We all sat at the table laughing and talking. None of us would touch the chicken, afraid of being the one to say grace. After a couple minutes, Vince sighed and reached over, grabbing the chicken. "Vince," Mia grinned.  
  
Vince just shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "I'll do it today," I smiled, "Since it's my birthday, I'll do it."  
  
They smiled and clasped their hands together and closed their eyes. After a few seconds, I started, "Dear heavenly spirits, thank you for the delicious food we're about to eat and the water we're about to drink. And also thank you for today, because I sit here with my family, my only family, enjoying what's left of today. But mostly we would like to thank you for bringing Dom home to us," Dom slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, smiling. I just continued, smiling back, "it's been rough without him because we missed him.a lot. And now since he's home, our whole family is together and happy. Thank you. Amen!"  
  
"Amen!" they all shouted and dug in. Dom just sat there for a minute, staring at me with smiling, caring eyes. I looked back at him and smiled. He returned it and dug in.  
  
"No praying to the Car Gods, Lett?" Vince laughed.  
  
"Nope," I shook my head, "Not today."  
  
"V, there's a race tonight. Right?" Dom smiled, watching me from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Vince nodded, smirking, "it's ladies' night tonight."  
  
"But we don't have a girl racer. Now do we, V?"  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"But wait. What about Mia? You up for it?"  
  
Mia smirked. "Don't really feel like it tonight."  
  
"Fine. Then the other girl here is.." Everyone stared at me, smirking. I looked at them and rolled my eyes. "You guys were planning this all along weren't you?" I smiled.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You're a shitty liar, Dom," I grinned.  
  
"So you up for it birthday girl?" Vince smiled.  
  
"I don't know," I sighed, "I mean I want to, but.my car's not really up for it."  
  
"You can use my car," Dom said, looking at me with smiling eyes.  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"You can use my car," he repeated.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, the last time I took your car, I bent the oil pan."  
  
"Letty, you were fifteen then. You just started driving. You were learning."  
  
"Yeah, but you said I wasn't allowed to drive your car from then on."  
  
"Since when the hell have you listened to me?"  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"You're taking my car and that's final. Ok?"  
  
"Ok," I smiled. I looked over to my side and saw Mia gone. "Where's Mia?"  
  
A split second later, Mia came down the steps holding a cake shaped like a red car with 18 candles surrounding it, singing Happy Birthday. Soon they were all singing and laughing. Mia laid the cake on the table in front of me and smiled.  
  
"Make a wish," she whispered as the song ended.  
  
"I don't know what to wish for," I smiled, looking at my family, "Everything.everyone I can ever want is here." I looked at Dom and smiled, "Well.there is one thing." I closed my eyes and after a few seconds, blew the candles out. They laughed and clapped and handed me the knife to cut the cake.  
  
"Maybe your wish would come true," Dom smirked.  
  
"Maybe," I shrugged, smiling. I don't know why, but I felt that he knew what I was wishing for.  
  
~ML~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Reliving the Past: Chapter 10: Letty's POV:  
  
"You look hot, Letty!" Mia laughed, looking at me through the mirror.  
  
"I do, don't I?" I grinned. I wore a black halter-top that said "DareDevil" in red flaming letters and black tight leather pants with my flaming boots. My hair was in a braided bun with two long loose strands hanging down on each side of my face. Some glitter was on my arms making everything looking sparkly and perfect.  
  
"I'm dressed to kill," I smiled.  
  
"But the question is.to kill who exactly?" she smirked, "Dom?"  
  
I looked at her for a minute and then looked away, blushing a little. I need to stop that.  
  
"Letty, it's alright! I know you're in LOVE with him!" she sang.  
  
"No I'm not," I muttered, glaring at her.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Mia.Shut Up!"  
  
"Just tell him how you feel, Lett."  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
"You never know," she smiled, getting up, "how else will you know how he feels or what he'll say if you don't tell him?"  
  
I just sighed and shook my head. "He doesn't like me, Mia. Maybe as a sister but not like that."  
  
"I don't want to repeat myself, Letty. Besides, it's your birthday today. Maybe your wish might come true," she smirked.  
  
I looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean," she grinned, "I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
I watched as she left and turned myself to look at the mirror. Maybe it will come true. Please let it come true. With one last look, I walked out of Mia's room, shutting the door.  
  
I slowly walked down the stairs and smiled, seeing Dom and Vince looking at me in awe. "Wow," they said in unison.  
  
I just smiled and glanced at Dom, looking at me with hungry eyes. I smirked and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and playfully placed my hands on his ass. "Damn," he whispered.  
  
"You like?" I asked seductively.  
  
".I love," he grinned. He leaned down to kiss me but I placed two fingers on his lips.  
  
"I'm not your girl, Dom. You made your choice." With that, I unwrapped my arms around him and walked out the door, swaying my hips in the process. Dom just sighed and shook his head, walking out afterwards.  
  
Everyone stepped back as Dom drove in and parked. I can't believe I'm here. I always wanted to come but Dom would never let me because he said I was "too young". Wonder what he thinks now?  
  
Dom got out first and everyone started crowding around him, especially the skanky-ass girls. I snickered as I got out of Dom's car, walking towards him. I saw girls hanging all over him, welcoming him back. I casually walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked at me awkwardly but leaned his head on mine and wrapped his arms around me, placing both his hands in my back pockets. I smirked as I watched all the girls glare icily at me. Yeah. Back off my man.  
  
"Welcome back, dawg," a bald Hispanic man grinned, slapping Dom's back. He looked at me and smirked, "Who's this sexy chica?"  
  
"I'm Letty," I smiled, never unwrapping my arms around Dom.  
  
"Name's Hector," he grinned, "You Dom's girl?"  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"Yeah, I am," I smirked, cutting Dom off. He arched an eyebrow but smiled. I gave him a soft peck on the lips and grinned as all the girls looked ready to kill.  
  
Hector just smiled and winked at me. "How we doin' this tonight?" he said, looking at Dom, "It's ladies night tonight, so who's in?"  
  
"My girl is," Dom smirked, holding me tighter.  
  
"I'm up for it," I grinned, turning around, leaning against him.  
  
"Anyone else in?" Hector shouted, looking around. No girl stepped up. "C'mon girls! It's your night tonight!" Still no girls stepped up. "C'mon! It's your night to prove you're a real racer!"  
  
Suddenly a tall man black haired man stepped up and smiled. "Hey I'm Leon. And since no one will race her, I'll do it."  
  
"Sorry, man," Hector smiled, "Tonight's only girls racing."  
  
"Well since no girl will race me because they're all pussies, I'll race him," I smirked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dom whispered in my ear.  
  
I nodded and smiled. "Fine. Leon and Letty will race. 4g buy in. Winner takes all," Dom announced. We handed our money to Hector and got in our cars, getting ready to race.  
  
Both our cars line up right before the red starting line. I looked over and saw Leon, smirking at me and revved hi engine, licking his lips. I glared at him and flipped him off as I turned the music up.  
  
Dom walked up to my side window and knelt down, smiling at me. "You nervous?" he smirked.  
  
"No," I said, shaking my head a little.  
  
"Stop lying."  
  
"I'm not lying!" I growled quickly.  
  
"Just think of what's gonna happen after the race," he smirked.  
  
"Why? What's gonna happen?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Use your imagination," he grinned.  
  
"Dom, I'm not in the mood alright? Just tell me!"  
  
"Just think of me waiting for you when you come back. Whether you win or lose, I'll be there, ok?" he smiled.  
  
I nodded slowly, smiling back. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "What was that for?" I whispered.  
  
"For good luck," he smiled. I leaned over and gave him another kiss.  
  
"And what was that for?" he grinned.  
  
I shrugged. "Felt like it."  
  
He smiled and whispered another good luck and left.  
  
"He your man?" Leon shouted over the music.  
  
"What is it to you?" I shouted back, glaring at him.  
  
He just shook his head and smiled.  
  
We looked over and saw Hector raise his hands and a minute later dropped them, shouting for us to go. A split second later, our cars sped off the finish line, racing past the crowd. I looked over and saw Leon catching up to me as I shifted to third gear. Damn. He's fast. I pushed on my Nos and sped up close to the finish line. A minute later, Leon rushed past me, crossing the finish line before me. "SHIT!" I growled, slamming my fists on the steering wheel.  
  
We slowed down as we came back to the crowd. Leon got out with a proud smile on his face as the crowd gathered around him. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, giving a hard sigh. I lost. I can't believe I lost. Dom's gonna be disappointed. I know he is.  
  
I slowly got out and sighed, leaning against his car, crossing my arms. I was surprised that Dom walked up to me with a smile on his face. "Hey you," he smiled.  
  
I just kept silent and stared at the ground with a scowl on my face.  
  
"Hey," he said, raising my chin for me to look at him, "You did good."  
  
"What do you mean?" I snarled, "I lost!"  
  
"It happens," he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah? Well not to me!"  
  
"It was your first time, Lett! You'll get better."  
  
"Whatever," I replied, rolling eyes.  
  
"You never did take losing that well," he smirked.  
  
I glared at him icily, muttering curses at him. Leon came up to us with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Good race," he said, holding his hand out for me to shake.  
  
I looked at him for a minute and sighed. "Yeah," I replied with no emotion in my voice, "Good race."  
  
"Maybe I'll race you again sometime," he said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I muttered.  
  
"PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" Dom shouted suddenly, "In honor of my girl Letty 'cause it's her birthday today," he smiled, looking at me.  
  
"It's your birthday?" Leon grinned.  
  
"Yeah," I snickered.  
  
"Well you should have told me that," he smirked, "Because I would of gone easier on you."  
  
I was about to punch his lights out but Dom held me back with his arm around my waist. "Stay calm," he whispered in my ear. I huffed and glared at both of them, walking around the car and getting in the passenger side, slamming the door behind me. Dom quickly got in and drove off with the crowd following behind us.  
  
Music was blaring from the house as everyone party their asses off. I was playing Grand Turismo on the Playstation with a scowl on my face as I looked over and saw some blonde bimbo hanging all over Dom, touching him everywhere. "Stupid bitch better back off if she knows what's good for her," I accidentally growled out loud.  
  
Leon came up to me with a smirk on his face. "Since he's your man, why don't you tell her off or.tell him off."  
  
"Shut up," I hissed.  
  
"Hmmm. Feisty," he smirked.  
  
"Fuck off!" I growled.  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
I blinked. "What?"  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" he repeated.  
  
"I told you to fuck off and you ask me that?" I said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Look, do you want to dance or not?"  
  
"Well." I looked over and saw Dom eyeing me from the corner of his eye, silently telling me not to. I smirked. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
I took him to a place for Dom to see us perfectly and started to dance, grinding into him. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I backed away a little, feeling really uncomfortable, being this much close to him. He looked at me awkwardly and I just smiled. After a second, he smiled back and nodded. The whole time, I watching Dom. He scowled and shook his head, completely ignoring the skank. After the song was over, I smiled at Leon. "That was great," I grinned.  
  
"One more?" he smiled.  
  
"Nah," I replied, "Tired."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you around sometime, I guess," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Sometime," I smiled. I walked back to my game and picked up the controller but Dom grabbed my arm, glaring at me.  
  
"We need to talk," he growled as he led me upstairs to his room.  
  
He shut the door quickly behind us and turned around, glaring at me. "What the hell was that about?!" he growled, pointing to the door.  
  
"What was what about?" I hissed, looking away.  
  
"You know what!" he retorted.  
  
"What? The thing with Leon? I was just dancing with him! What the hell is it to you!"  
  
"You're MY girl!"  
  
I looked at him for a minute and arched an eyebrow. "I'm YOUR girl?! Since when, Dom?! You've made your decision! You don't want me! You want that skank down there, never me!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is and you know it! Or else you wouldn't have made the choice you did. And over what?! Age differences! Dom, we're 3 years apart. Not 10!!"  
  
"That's not just it, aight!! DAMNIT LETTY!" he growled. He walked over to the bed and sat down, running a hand through his shaved head.  
  
"Then what else it?" I asked, looking at him.  
  
"You don't deserve me. You deserve so much better," he sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" I said softly, "How do you know what I deserve?"  
  
"Because you're special," he replied sincerely, looking up in my eyes, "You shouldn't be with someone fresh out of prison and only works in a garage. You need more, Letty. So much more and I can't give you that."  
  
"That's not true," I smiled, "You work in the store sometimes too."  
  
He looked at me and shook his head, looking at the ground. "Dom, what I need is just someone who cares about me the same way I care about him," I said softly, walking over to him, "Someone who shares the same feelings I have. Someone who will take care of me and support me and stand by me. Someone like you."  
  
He looked up at me and I smiled, placing my hand on his cheek, caressing it with my thumb. "I need YOU. YOU are all I need. YOU'RE what I want and deserve. YOU."  
  
"Letty, I can't give you everything you need."  
  
"Yes you can. Because YOU are everything I need and ever will need. Just give me you and I'll be satisfied. You are all I need Dom. No if, ands, or buts about it. Ok?"  
  
He looked in my eyes and nodded, smiling. "So." I grinned, "You gonna kiss your girl or what?"  
  
"Thinking about it," he smirked. He slowly leaned over, placing his lips on mine softly. I smiled into it and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning him back onto the bed.  
  
I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! I know I let all of you down!! And I am soooooooooooo sorry for that! I hate myself for that!!!! That's why I'm giving you all up to chapter 10 to make you all know that I'm very truly sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you all can forgive me! I was so busy picking up my aunts from the airport, working on two major outside projects with my best friend, Alex Diesel, and just living out my life. I know probably most of you are mad at me right now but I was just too busy doing the jobs that I had to do. You people are well worth writing for and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And thank you's to Nicole Rodriguez and Catiewatie for emailing me and telling me they love my stories! It means a lot to know that you do! THANK YOU GURLS! AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!  
  
~ML~ 


End file.
